


The Wedding Night of Admiral Firmus Piett and his Bride Analis

by SmallWitch



Series: Brides of the Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Plug, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Sex Toys, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallWitch/pseuds/SmallWitch
Summary: This pairing kept popping into my head, and, since Piett rarely gets the girl, I figured he was due for a happy ending. Thus, we have the wedding night for Firmus and Analis, the couple introduced in Chapter 2 of Thrawn’s Chosen Bride. Pure smutty love all around.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Brides of the Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912411
Kudos: 12





	The Wedding Night of Admiral Firmus Piett and his Bride Analis

**Author's Note:**

> In the ‘Brides of the Empire’ universe, the Grysk attacked the Empire and slaughtered billions before being defeated. As part of the attack, they unleashed a biological weapon that left 75% of all remaining females infertile. Fertile females were given to high ranking officers in the Navy. The girls are sent to bride training schools when they turn 16 and are married between 18-19.  
> Analis attended a special school that teaches young women to enjoy sexual pleasure. The school employed a mind-altering substance to make the women respond to their husband’s kinks. The school also urged couples to frequently exchange letters to create an emotional connection and build a strong, loving relationship. Sex and love make everyone happy.

Analis paced back and forth in her new quarters, waiting for her husband to arrive. The wedding ceremony had been short; it was the party the crew was looking forward to. In contrast, Analis and Firmus looked forward to something else and were eager to retire to his rooms.

The last two years had been leading up to this night, her wedding night. Analis had exchanged hundreds of letters with Firmus but had only met him in person an hour ago, at the altar. He was everything she had dreamed of since she’d first read his letters. Analis had spent hours learning how to be his ideal woman. She was an accomplished fiber artist, an excellent cook, and she knew a lot about childcare and the best ways to raise children.

But, what set her apart from any other bride was her special training. Analis had spent her last year at Matron Missy’s School for Brides, learning how to pleasure her husband. Firmus had admitted that he loved fucking a woman’s ass, and although it hadn’t appealed to her at first, she’d agreed to try it because she wanted to please him. The first time she’d been anally penetrated, she orgasmed immediately.

Six months ago, she’d started using a dildo molded from Firmus’ cock to pleasure herself. Firmus was synonymous with sex, fucking, and pleasure in her mind. Her training had made her desperate to have him inside her. To have a real, warm cock splitting her open. Now, finally, she would feel him and not some model.

The anxious bride brushed back her long black hair and tied it in a loose ponytail. She had been waiting for this night for so long. Waiting for Firmus to push her face down on the bed and fuck her ass like a man possessed. Waiting for his teeth to lock onto her neck as he pumped his hot seed inside her.

Firmus was only a few inches taller than she was, and Analis wanted to use that to her advantage. Other silly girls dreamed about having a man a tower over them, but those fools didn’t know the sexual advantage of a similarly sized partner. She wanted to be locked with him, their tongues dueling while she rocked up and down on his cock. She needed to be bent backward so he could latch onto her breasts and suckle as he impregnated her.

Analis didn’t want to wait for Firmus’ cock any longer than necessary. Earlier that day, she had prepared herself, she was stretched and lubed and horny. Now she just needed her husband to arrive. She was so ready for her husband that she hadn’t even bothered to put on a nightgown. Instead, she was naked beneath an open robe. Realizing that he would enter soon, she loosely tied her robe and reclined on the bed in what she hoped was an alluring position.

The doors of the bedroom suite opened, and Firmus stepped inside, looking pensive and agitated. He removed his cap and ran his fingers through his close-cropped blond hair. This caused the hair to curl a bit, making him look younger. Analis could not wait to run her fingers through his hair.

The ship’s doctor had delayed Firmus before he reached his rooms. The Empire demanded that couples who were matched start having children immediately, and tomorrow morning the doctor would perform a mandated medical exam on Analis. A few other husbands were found to be enjoying their wives’ bodies in ways that would not lead to children. Now the Empire was cracking down on nonreproductive sexual play before pregnancy was confirmed.

He’d been so eager to get to his bride, had so many positions he wanted to put her in. Now though, it seemed like the Empire wanted to take the fun out of his marriage. Limiting their bedroom activities to one kind of sex. A least until he got her pregnant, then they could do whatever they wanted. Firmus was determined to get her pregnant as soon as possible. And have as much fun as they could while doing it.

“Firmus,” her voice was a moan, and he could tell she was smiling. He smiled, then followed the sound to see where his wife was.

Firmus Piett felt his heart jolt. His nubile young bride was displayed on his bed like a model in a holoporn. Analis wore a coral colored silk robe which draped across her shoulders but fell open, revealing she was naked underneath. Each time she breathed her breast peeked out from beneath the silk, creating a personal peep show for him to enjoy. The scene was innocent and erotic. His cock, which had been at half-mast since the doctor’s talk, was suddenly rock hard. He could not speak; he’d never been so aroused in his life.

He moved fast and was standing in front of the bed, pulling Analis up into his arms. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he growled in a barely human voice.

Analis was in heaven, kissing him passionately as he crushed her to his chest. Loving the way her sensitive nipples rubbed against the rough fabric of his uniform.

“Firmus, ahh, I’ve waited so long for you,” Analis pulled him closer, trying to open his uniform jacket. Firmus grabbed her hips and ground his erection into her, letting her feel the hot rod that would soon be splitting her open.

“Fuck Analis, Gods, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Firmus pulled back a bit and shrugged off his jacket. He let it fall to the floor before pushing the robe off her shoulders to slide slowly down her arms before forming a silk puddle at her feet.

“You don’t have to wait. See,” Analis moved his hands down to cup her ass and guided one close to her opening. Firmus felt something slick under his fingers and realized that it was lube.

Pulling back, he looked down at her as he began to finger her ass. He pumped three fingers in and out as Analis shuddered and groaned, “Oh, I’m so ready for you, Firmus. Please fuck me, fuck my ass.”

Firmus gritted his teeth, Force he wanted to fuck that hot, tight little ass, he’d been jacking off to holos of Analis’ training for the past few months. That last recording of her punishment was a favorite of his. His little bride was bound on her hands and knees, being teased for hours by a vibrator. Begging for her ass to be fucked, for his cock to be inside her.

“Analis, you have no idea how much I want to split you open. But you are here to get pregnant. So, for right now,” he kissed her in apology. “My cock will stay firmly in your pussy.”

“But Firmus, I want you,” Analis was desperate. “I spent months dreaming about being in your bed. Two years of training to be your perfect wife. And now you don’t want me?”

Firmus was frustrated as well, “I told you, once you’re pregnant, I’ll fuck your ass. For right now, do as I say!” He wanted to fuck his wife’s ass, but he knew that once he got inside her, he’d never want to leave it. And if the doctor found out he’d left her pussy empty, Analis might be taken from him and given to another.

“No!” Analis shouted and dropped to her knees, mouthing his cock through his pants. Firmus stood in shock, looking down at her, watching his desperate bride attack his cloth-covered cock.

Analis moved her hungry mouth over Firmus’ pants, kissing his length as she opened his fly. His cock sprang up, smacking her in the face before standing proudly in front of her. Analis looked at Firmus’ cock in amazement. It was larger than her training dildo, warm and real. The smell was musky and earthy. It reminded her of the special lube used at Matron Missy’s school. The scent reminded her of the sexual pleasures she had enjoyed while training to be Firmus’ bride.

Delicately she traced the veins in the cock with her right index and middle fingers. Following the pulsing blood down to his heavy balls. Leaning forward, she gave kitten licks to the delicate skin of his sack. Her hands caressed his balls, feeling their weight, imagining all the delicious, hot cum they must hold.

She continued licking, following the veins up his cock, and watched precum bead at the tip. Firmus saw her lick her lips and wrapped a hand in her hair, holding her still. Analis glanced up and rejoiced at the hungry look in his eyes, hoping she pleased her husband.

“Do you want this Analis,” he asked. His other hand using his cock to paint her lips with precum. With his thumb, he opened her mouth and slid his cock to the back of her throat. Firmus threw his head back and groaned, thrusting his cock quickly into her mouth. Fucking her face.

Analis gasped and swallowed around his cock. She had practiced this on a dildo, but it was so different when it was a warm, real cock fucking her mouth. She could feel small jets of precum hitting the back of her throat and sliding down to her belly. Her hand went between her legs, fingers teasing her clit and thrusting inside her pussy. She could come just like this, on her knees as Firmus painted her face with his load.

“You want my cock, but you don’t want to listen,” he pushed his length down her throat and ground his hips against her, fucking her face. Holding himself still for almost a minute before pulling back out. He let his cock fall from her gasping mouth and thrust it against her cheek. He wanted to come all over her, to watch his seed splash against her breasts and drip down her hard, little nipples.

“Just for that, I’m going to have to punish you.” Firmus grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up and kissed her hard, tasting himself on her tongue, and leaving her breathless. He spun her around and pushed her down flat on the bed. Before Analis could react, *Smack* Firmus’ hand made contact with her upturned bottom, leaving a red mark.

Analis cried out, “Firmus!” She wiggled her butt, loving the feeling of his firm hand punishing her. She raised her hips off the bed, bringing her bottom closer to his hand.

*Smack* “You are my bride; you are supposed to listen to me.”

*Smack* “You are here to please me. I am not here to please you.”

*Smack* “You really want something in your ass?”

“Yes, Firmus. Yes,” Analis wailed. “Please fuck my ass, fill me up!” Analis pushed her hips back, hoping to earn another smack. Convinced that she had driven her husband crazy enough that he’d fuck her hard.

Firmus obliged his eager bride. “Stay there!” Analis froze in place as Firmus opened a drawer from the wall. Inside were nestled all sorts of wonderful toys he’d bought for his bride. Firmus briefly considered a vibrating plug when another object caught his eye, and he smiled. ‘Well, if she wants my cock, I suppose I should give it to her.’ He picked up the object and quickly made his way back to the bed, pleased to see that Analis had remained still, aside from spreading her legs open a bit more.

“Good girl, now keep your head down.” Analis followed his order, balancing herself on her open legs while planting her shoulders planted firmly on the mattress. She turned her head so she could breathe more easily, but did not dare look behind her.

Firmus stood behind his submissive bride and removed the rest of his clothes. Looking at her red ass and visibly wet pussy opening and closing on the air had his cock aching. He studied the object he had placed on the bed. It was Analis’ training dildo, the one that had been modeled on his cock. He smirked; his bride was about to get her ass stuffed.

Since Analis had been so kind as to prepare herself, Firmus did not bother to apply lube to the dildo. He began rubbing the tip along her open hole, teasing it in before pulling it back out. Watching Analis thrust her hips back, trying to tempt the length inside her.

“This is all you want, isn’t it Analis? You wanted my cock in your ass? Then take it.” Firmus slid the dildo to the base in one thrust. Analis wailed in pleasure, “No, Firmus, I don’t want that. I want you!”

*Smack* Firmus spanked Analis again, making sure his hand connected to the base of the dildo.

“Firmus,” Analis wailed. “Ugh, that was so good. Again, more please,” she begged, her hips thrusting back.

*Smack*, *Smack*, *Smack* Firmus delivered three slaps in quick succession before reaching down and rubbing her open pussy lips quickly. Gathering up her juices, he spread them over his cock as he watched Analis shake and moan.

Firmus smiled as he pumped his cock. This was a sight he’d been looking forward to for years. He gripped Analis’ hips and pulled them up higher. Analis raised her shoulders and upper body off the bed, supporting herself on her bent arms. Keeping her folded over, Firmus nudged her legs further apart, leaving her pussy exposed.

Supporting his weight on his left arm, he leaned over Analis and started kissing and mouthing her neck. With his right hand, he moved his cock up and down her slit, teasing her.

“Firmus,” Analis’ voice shuddered with desire as she tried to grind herself back onto his length.

“Yes, Analis,” he groaned, thrusting his cock between her pussy lips.

“Please,” Analis knew she needed him inside her now. “Fuck my pussy.”

Firmus smiled in her throat before biting her neck and thrusting deep, his pelvis hitting the base of the dildo.

“Yes!” Analis screamed as she was stuffed full, and Firmus was pounding in and out of her dripping cunt. His right hand was pulling her back hard against his hips. Each thrust of his hips pushed the dildo into her, fucking her ass and cunt simultaneously.

The room echoed with the sounds of fucking. The slap of skin against skin, the squelch of his cock into her wet cunt, and their guttural moans reverberated off the walls. Cries of, ‘yes, Firmus, fuck, harder, fuck me, just like that, Analis,’ joined the other sounds filling the space.

“Gods, yes! You’re so tight with a cock in your pussy and your ass stuffed. Ugh,” Firmus ground himself deep, rolling his hips to reach as far as he could inside her. “I’ll need to make sure to keep both your holes plugged when I fuck you.”

Firmus reached around and grabbed her right breast, bouncing it in his palm and viciously twisting the nipple. “Fuck yes, Firmus!” Analis wailed as she came on his cock.

Analis’ orgasm triggered his own, and Firmus thrust deep then held himself still for a moment as he pumped jet after jet of cum into her womb. As his cock continued to empty, he moved his hips slightly back and forth, enjoying the sight of her ass rippling each time their flesh connected.

“Ooo, you’re still coming,” Firmus could not tell if that was a question or a statement. Analis sounded pleased as her cunt continued to milk his cum from him.

“You’re here to get pregnant, remember,” he whispered in her ear as his cock jumped within her, causing her to shudder with another small orgasm. Firmus bit her ear then stayed there, breathing heavily against her as his cock finally stopped squirting.

“As your husband, it’s my duty to keep you full of cum. And, thanks to some shots from the doctor, I now have many loads for you to take.” Analis moaned, imaging his cum dripping out of her.

“You’re still hard,” she was smiling as she rocked her hips back against his.

“A side effect of the shots,” he could feel the urge to fuck her deep returning. “I can go for an hour solid.”

“Let’s test that theory,” she said in a playful voice.

Firmus smiled as he pulled out, flipped her onto her back and put her legs up, and to lock her feet around his back. He pulled her bottom closer to the edge of the bed. Analis put her palms to his chest, startled by his actions. For the first time, there was a touch of fear on her face. The position left her vulnerable and with no leverage, but lying face to face was more intimate than when she was bent over the bed.

Analis’ action cause Firmus to pause. They had been impatient for their first joining, to be together physically finally. He had enjoyed fucking her hard, and she had relished his attentions. But now the desperate need had lifted somewhat. Analis’ training meant she was eager to fulfill her husband’s every desire, but part of her also wanted his affection.

Firmus had never expected that he would be holding his perfect mate in his arms. A woman who would never cheat on him or disappoint him. A wife who would respond enthusiastically to his every sexual desire. He’d almost forgotten that underneath her bridal training was an 18-year-old girl put in an impossible situation. Her fertile status demanded she be married as soon as she came of age, but she’d had no choice in who she was given to.

For the past two years, they had exchanged letters and holos, getting to know each other. But, he’d only met her in person a few hours ago. For so long, she had been a dream, a fantasy woman he wished was in his arms. But now, here she was, under him. Fucking her from behind was part of the fantasy. But this, this young woman looking him in the eyes, this was reality. His wife was in his arms and was looking at him with fear and uncertainty.

Firmus picked up her left hand and kissed the palm before placing it on his shoulder. Analis relaxed and moved her right hand up to caress his cheek. He caught the hand and gave it a quick lick, causing her to laugh. Analis moved her hand until her fingers were tangled in his hair. Firmus reached beneath her and undid her ponytail, spreading her hair out on the pillow like a dark halo.

Folding her over, he kissed her deep before thrusting into her pussy. Analis threw back her head, and Firmus watched her face as he fucked her. Her fingers pulled and released his hair every time he thrust, providing a pleasure/pain counterpart to his actions.

Analis’ mouth hung open, closing briefly to swallow, then open and panting again. Her eyes were open, but her gaze was everywhere. Sometimes she was watching his face after a deep thrust, her neck arched, and her head turned sideways, enticing Firmus to bite the exposed skin. Firmus ground against her clit, causing her eyes and mouth to snap closed, her lips pulled back as she gritted her teeth.

This time was quieter but no less intense. Cries of ‘fuck me’ were replaced with a whispered ‘yes, Firmus’ in his ear. Firmus’ praising of her tight pussy turned to ‘perfect, so good Analis.’ Firmus and Analis were focused entirely on each other. The feeling of Firmus’ cock as it thrust deep inside her was matched by Analis pulling his face down to kiss him. The intensity of their first joining had made them rush to the finish. Now they took their time to enjoy the sensations.

Firmus was entranced by Analis’ bouncing tits and leaned down to bite and suckle them. Analis ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, feeling his muscles shift as he moved. When their orgasm rolled over them, it was more intense than before, and they held each other tightly, sharing their pleasure.

As Firmus’ cock emptied itself into Analis, they kissed, open-mouthed quick kisses between heavy breaths. He could tell Analis was getting tired, but he still had at least one more round in him before his erection would subside.

“Analis, I need you to move with me,” he instructed, and between the two of them, they managed to wiggle their way to the head of the bed. Firmus gently placed Analis on her stomach with a pillow under her head. Moving quickly, he placed two pillows under her hips, preventing the cum from leaking out of her.

Firmus straddled her legs and leaned down, kissing Analis’s lips and cheek. “Firmus,” she whispered tiredly. “I don’t think I can stay awake much longer.”

“I know darling,” he nuzzled her ear, grinding his aching erection into her bottom. “But I’m still hard. Just relax, I’ll do all the work.”

Analis nodded, and he slipped his cock into her raised pussy. Covering her body with his, Firmus humped his wife, grinding deep and rocking slowly. Beneath him, Analis moaned and rocked back, encouraging his actions. The dildo had remained lodged in her ass, and in this position, his actions caused it to move and rub her sensitive insides.

He could feel his balls drawing up, ready to empty their last load, and he started thrusting faster. Pounding his hips up and down, he reached under Analis and rubbed her clit. Analis’ body tensed up, and she groaned out her orgasm, triggering Firmus’ own. He fell on top of her, his hips grinding deep, trying to get as much of his cum into her womb as he could.

When he couldn’t hold himself up anymore his slid off her back, his cock slipping out as he did, and laid down beside her. Snuggling close the couple slept together for the first time.

******************************************************************************

_The Next Morning_

Looking down at his peacefully sleeping bride Firmus didn’t want to wake Analis up. He’d much rather get back into bed and enjoy morning sex with her. Unfortunately, they didn’t even have time for a quickie. The doctor was due to arrive soon and he needed Analis to be up and ready for his examination.

Leaning over he brushed the hair away from her ear, “Analis, you need to wake up love.”

“Mmm, Firmus what?” Analis was never a morning person.

“The doctor is coming by soon; you need to put something on.”

Analis raised herself up on her elbows, her hips still elevated on the pillows Firmus had fucked her over the night before. “Why would he be coming here now?”

Firmus frowned and sighed, “A report from fleet medical officers found that too many husbands were not trying to get their wives pregnant. The husbands wanted them to remain slim to fuck. So now, all newly wed women are examined to ensure the husband is putting his cum where it’s supposed to go,” Firmus had a wry look on his face and Analis laughed.

“So that’s why, last night,” she giggled.

“Yes,” he chuckled. So much time spent teaching her to enjoy anal sex and now he couldn’t enjoy her ass until she was pregnant. “And each week you have to go to the med bay, just so he can make sure we’re trying out hardest.”

Analis smirked and reached down to fondle his cock in his sleeping pants. Firmus moaned as his length began to fill with blood. “That is certainly your hardest,” she said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Then she looked a little uncertain, “Firmus, would you mind if I took the dildo out of my ass? It’s not something I want everyone to know I like.”

Firmus kissed her again as he began trying to slowly remove the penetrating object. The lube had dried overnight and so he had to delicately wiggle it back and forth before it popped free.

Analis breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit up, only to quickly lay back down, startling Firmus.

“What’s wrong?” He was terrified he’d hurt her last night. As sexually demanding as she had been, she had still been a virgin on her wedding night.

“Your cum,” she breathed in amazement. “I felt it start to slide out and,” she looked away, embarrassed.

Firmus chuckled, thanks to those shots, he’d deposited at least a cup of cum inside her. If she sat up it would make quite a mess. Then, he got an evil idea.

“Analis, let me help you put on your robe, but keep your hips elevated.”

Analis looked at him questioningly but then understood. She giggled, loving the prank. If the doctor wanted to make sure Firmus was trying to get her pregnant, then they would of course help him out.

Very carefully Firmus helped Analis put on her coral robe, raising her hips to slide it under her bottom. He straightened the pillow and smoothed out her long hair, pulling it all to the side. If it wasn’t for her pussy full of cum then the scene would be entirely innocent.

They just finished when the chime on their quarters announced the arrival of the doctor. Firmus strode to the door and opened it to find the doctor and a nurse. “Doctor, I expected you but not anyone else,” he looked sharply at the nurse.

“The Empire takes these exams very seriously Admiral. The nurse is here at the request of the ISB, to make sure all protocols are met.”

“I assure you sir,” she said. “I am very discrete. We are not here to shame anyone. Only to confirm that you and your wife are making every effort to help repopulate the Empire.”

The doctor huffed, looking at Firmus’ crotch, “And it seems the efforts are ongoing.”

Firmus smirked and adjusted himself, “I was hoping to have an enjoyable morning with my bride.” He shrugged his shoulders and the doctor shook his head.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said, pushing past Firmus and making his way to the bedroom. The door slid open and he spotted Analis in her silk robe, hips clearly elevated.

“You are keeping her hips up? Very good. Keeping your sperm inside her increases the chances she will conceive quickly,” the ISB nurse nodded while making a note on their pad. Firmus caught her smile, she’d figured out what he and Analis were up to and approved.

The old doctor harrumphed again. “Yes, well. Let’s get on with this then. Young lady would you like to sit up or do prefer to remain prone?” He asked as he raised her knees, already knowing her answer.

“I’ll stay here sir,” she smiled.

“For the record, what is your name?”

“Analis Piett,” she turned to smile at Firmus who matched her look.

“Fine then, Analis Piett. To confirm your husband has been doing his duty I need to perform a check. It will be quick,” The doctor reached into his bag and pulled out a long probe, about half the width of a man’s cock.

He leaned over and pushed her legs further apart causing her robe to open as well, leaving her bare to the room. Her hands flew down briefly to cover her pussy, teasing the doctor was one thing but her special place was reserved for Firmus.

She held her hands over herself for a second before returning them to rest on her stomach. The doctor patted her knee then slid the probe deep inside her channel.

“Ohh,” Analis made a little noise of discomfort, causing Firmus to step forward.

“Everything all right Mrs. Peitt,” said the nurse, realizing this might go very bad very quickly.

“Yes. Sorry. I didn’t realize how sore I was,” Analis took Firmus’ hand to calm him down. Firmus kept his gaze on hers as the doctor’s probe took readings and sent them to his pad.

“Good, good. Probe detects the presence of a large quantity of ejaculate,” he reported to the nurse. “Recent deposits and active movement” he nodded. “Now I just need to check your anus.”

“What,” Analis said as he quickly lubed up the probe and thrust it into her tender ass. Even though she’d been stretched open all night, removing the dildo without lube had left her very sore. Analis grimaced and let out a groan, gripping Firmus’ hand tightly at the uncomfortable sensation.

“Doctor!” Firmus’ voice held a sharp rebuke.

“Sorry Admiral, standard procedure. Anus shows no evidence of semen. Keep it that way until pregnancy is confirmed.” The doctor moved away Firmus took his place, sitting on the bed still holding Analis’ hand. Quickly the doctor and nurse left the two alone.

“Didn’t quite go as I’d planned but still, kind of funny,” she smiled.

Firmus matched her smile and leaned down to kiss her. “I know what the problem was,” he said while kissing his way down her neck, making his way to her breasts.

“Oh, and what was that?” Analis had seen the hungry look in his eyes and was becoming wet.

“The problem was, only I make you wet,” he took a nipple in his mouth and suckled hard, nipping it with his teeth before switching to her other breast. His hand slipped between her legs, thumb playing with her clit as he fingered her cunt.

Analis buried her fingers in his hair. “It that right?”

“Yes, let me prove it,” he said, moving further down on the bed and burying his face between her open thighs. He latched on to her clit and sucked hard.

“Firmus!” Analis cried, bucking up against him.

Firmus smiled as he began tongue fucking his wife’s pussy. Even if they were somewhat limited in their sexual options, it was going to be a wonderful honeymoon.


End file.
